


Hard & Fast

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Hard & Fast

The archer was beautiful. 

Adorable and hot.

Pietro was in love. 

He could no longer deny it.

He fell hard and fast.


End file.
